


Destiel Port Song Drabbles

by goodlivin2u



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dean's Top 13 Zepp Traxx Mixtape, Inspired by Music, M/M, Multiple Selves, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panty Kink, Punk Castiel (Supernatural), Russian Misha Collins, Songfic, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodlivin2u/pseuds/goodlivin2u
Summary: Challenge posted in the Destiel Port facebook group. We were given 5 songs each week. Rules were to listen to the songs, write a short fic related to each song, but within a ten-minute time frame. This will continue for several weeks.





	1. Week One

** #66 **

** Cody Simpson - La Da Dee **

 

Dean and Benny had started a band in the summer of their junior year of high school. Once word got out, everyone wanted to join it. Over the next few months, the two boys acquired the likes of Kevin, Garth, and Ash. They played in Dean’s garage every Saturday, usually for hours at a time. Sometimes one of them would propose a new song they’d come up with, but none of the band’s original work went viral, so they mostly stuck to cover songs.

At the end of the year, they were hired to play for prom. They chose to cater to the female audience, as if they didn’t have enough girls swooning and following them everywhere they went! Of course, no one knew the band’s secret: none of them had ever gone on a date, let alone have a girlfriend. In fact, half of the guys identified as gay, so all of these people were fantasizing over an idealized version of them.

\- - -

** #36 **

** Vicetone feat. Kat Nestel – Angels **

 

Dear God,

People say that time heals all wounds, but I don’t believe that. I believe that with time and isolation, anger grows. I – along with others- have lived a millennium without you, and things haven’t improved since you left. You abandoned us, and left us to clean up the mess you made. More importantly, you left me to take care of Dean Winchester. He and his brother are more of a family than you or the other angels ever were.

If I find you – and I will find you – there will be hell to pay, and I will gladly hand you over to both Death and Crowley. Some say I’m losing my faith, but I think it’s merely changed direction. Instead of believing in you, I believe in me now.

You better run. I’ll see you soon.

\- Castiel

\- - -

** #56 **

** Rasputin – Boney M. **

 

There once was a man that claimed he was a healer. He had everyone fooled – everyone except me. The queen of Russia kept him close as her personal advisor, and the ladies fell under his spell as well. He loved being in the limelight, but soon the fifteen minutes of fame would be over. Even _that_ was too long in my opinion.

I, along with other men, began to form a plan to end his reign. We tried to poison him, but he was immune – signifying that he was more than a mere human. I was the only one who did not underestimate his power. But that’s because I’m his brother.

His real name is Dmitri Tippens Krushnic. He went undercover after the last fiasco with the Queen of England. To this day, he continues to harbor an obsession with her.

I know we cut off his head, but he’ll be back in no time – with yet another name and human vessel.

\- - -

** #18 **

** Raise Your Glass - Pink **

 

Dean walked out of the girls’ locker room, tucking his latest pair of stolen panties into his back pocket.

“They still haven’t caught on?” the local punk said as he leaned against the flagpole outside the gym. “What is this, the third week now?”

“Fifth,” Dean corrected.

The bad boy whistled low under his breath, shaking his head. His brightly-colored mohawk blew in the afternoon breeze.

“You know, if you ever want my panties… just ask. I’ll be more than happy to oblige.” He winked.

Dean opened and closed his mouth a few times before saying, “Thanks for the, um, tip.” He walked backwards, accidentally crashing into a first-year student.

Ever since that day, Dean would mysteriously find a different pair of underwear hanging in his locker. Once it happened two days in a row, another time it was three weeks before a pair came to him. He didn’t check to see if they had been worn or used, he didn’t stop to wonder if that punk Cas copied his idea and was taking the girls’ panties to give to Dean, and he definitely did not think of Cas wearing these panties… and nothing else.

\- - -

** #84 **

** More than Useless - Relient K **

 

Time was an interesting concept. If you changed one thing, one very small detail, you might just change the course of action for the entire universe.

Sometimes, Cas wondered what would have happened if Dean had a friend looking out for him when he was a teenager at Truman High School. Sam was lucky enough to have that nerdy kid, yet why wasn’t Dean allowed the same luxury? He kept his distance from people, drowning his sorrows in sex and booze. Perhaps…. no. Cas couldn’t go back and do that, could he? It was dangerous, what he was considering – all in the name of helping the now-adult eldest Winchester.

But Cas ended up following his heart and his brain, traveling back in time and inserting himself into the narrative as a fellow student. He dropped a mixtape on Dean’s desk one day, knowing that music was the best way to get Dean to listen. Of course, Dean had no idea who Cas was at the time. He sent a questioning look in Cas’ direction, and pocketed the tape so he could put it in the impala after school.

Cas had included songs like ‘More than Useless’ by Relient K, ‘Missing You’ by All Time Low, and then included some Green Day and Louden Swain. Yes, Dean typically chose classic rock, but Cas needed Dean to open up and expand his horizons. Pop-punk was a good start.  


	2. Chapter 2

** #33 **

** Knocking on Heaven’s Door - Raign **

 

When I was 4 years old, Dad bought me toy guns so I could play cops and robbers or cowboys and Indians with the neighbor’s kids. When Mama found out, she snatched them out of my hand and threw them away. She spent the rest of the afternoon locked in the bathroom crying. I kept calling out to her, banging on the door – hoping she would open it so I could help her.

Whenever I was sick or upset, Mama made me a sandwich. So that’s what I did. I dragged the step-stool from the garage and climbed up on it to make her a sandwich. It didn’t look as nice as when she made it. I tried to cut the crusts off, but I’m not old enough to use a knife in the kitchen yet. Daddy says I have to be a ‘big boy’ before that happens.

When Mama finally came out, I gave her the sandwich. She started crying again. I thought it would make her happy, not sad. She scooped me up in her arms and we sat in the big rocking chair in Sammy’s nursery. She ended up singing to me after all. I loved her voice. She always told me how angels were watching over me, but I think she was one already.

She sang me a new song that day:

“Dream on, little broomstick cowboy,  
Of rocket ships and Mars  
Of sunny days,  
And Willie Mays,  
And chocolate candy bars

Dream on, little broomstick cowboy,  
Dream while you can  
Of big green frogs,  
And puppy dogs,  
And castles in the sand.

You'll have to go to war,  
To try and save your home  
And then you'll have to learn to hate  
You'll have to learn to kill  
It's always been that way, my son  
I guess it always will.

You'll hear your brothers cry  
And through it all you'll wonder  
Just why they had to die

So dream on, little broomstick cowboy,  
Dream while you can  
For soon, you'll be a dreadful thing  
My son, you'll be a man.”

I did grow up eventually, and I learned why she hated guns. I spent most of my life trying to save things that were already dead. I both started and stopped wars, and many people died along the way.

Mama, come hide my guns again. Please, I don’t want to do this job anymore. Take these fake badges from me, they’re useless and a reminder of my failures when I come too late.

I know a cold black cloud is coming down, with demons descending upon us. They’re looking for me, Mama, and I don’t know what to do.

You’re in Heaven now, and I want to be with you again. I’m knocking on Heaven’s door, but you won’t let me in. It’s that day in the bathroom on repeat, every day of my life.

\- - -

** #5 **

** Das Tier in Mir  **

 

Don’t tell anyone this, but I actually enjoyed Purgatory. Sure, everyone thinks that I tried to escape as soon as possible, and maybe they’re right, but until then… I had the time of my life. Fighting monsters is what I do best. I’m good at it. I always knew I would die in a fight, and Purgatory is where you go when you die. At least, it is when you’re a monster. Some might say that I belonged there, that I was no different from the things I kill.

It’s hard being a hunter, but not because of an obvious reason. It’s hard because you have to go find a target. You waste gas, money, time… it’s so much effort. But in Purgatory, the fight comes to you. Need something to kill? Your wish is my command. Before you know it, you’ll be fighting off 5 leviathans and making an ally out of a vampire. They’ll be lining up to get a piece of you. You can kill from sun-up to sun-down, and anywhere in between. There won’t ever be a shortage of what you want, I can guarantee it. A buffet of everything you’ve ever dreamed of as a hunter.

I hate to say it, but Purgatory is my Heaven.

\- - -

** #48 **

** Little Lion Man – Mumford & Sons **

 

“I really fucked it up this time, didn’t I?” Cas said as he scratched his cat behind the ears. It was the time of the month for Cas to order flea medication for the cat, but of course he forgot. It must have slipped his mind somewhere between remembering to pay his various bills on time and making sure the front door was locked when he left the house each morning.

“If we don’t act soon, you might be spending the days biting your own neck to relieve the itch. We wouldn’t want that now, would we?”

Cas sat down at his computer desk to look up the phone number for the flea medicine company.

“Thank you for calling Cat Queries and Medicines, how may I assist you today?” a perky woman on the other end of the phone said.

“I need to renew a monthly order of medication.”

“Of course! May I place you on a brief hold?”

Cas was about to say “Yes” but the phone cut out before he had the chance. He hated when companies did that.

“I guess I’ll just… wait here then,” he muttered to an empty room.

\- - -

** #29 **

** Toxic – Britney Spears **

 

“I’m poison, Cas.”

“Poison _paradise_ , perhaps. Did you ever stop to think how I felt in all of this?”

“Of course I did! I’m always thinking of you.”

“But you never asked my opinion. Don’t I get a say in my own life?”

The two of them had been fighting for what seemed like hours on an age-old topic. Cas wanted Dean and Dean wanted Cas, but Dean didn’t think he deserved such a wonderful angel. He would only pull Cas into his web of chaos and destruction. It’s what always happened, and always will.

“I’m only trying to protect you.”

“Don’t treat me like a child, Dean.”

“Technically, you just became a human so you are still a child.”

“Dean, I am older than all of humanity. I will far exceed your lifetime. I think I’m entitled to choose how I spend my time on Earth.”

“Fine, Cas. But if you choose this – _me_ \- know that you might die.”

“There’s always a chance that I might die. It’s what makes these moments more special to me. You are aware that we do share a profound bond, yes? Whether we are dead or alive, you and I are intricately tied to one another. Nothing will change that.”

“Alright, alright, no need to get romantic on me. No chick-flick moments, remember?”

“Yes, Dean. Anything you say.”

And with that, Cas sealed his promise with a kiss.


End file.
